


in the lantern's light (choose not to fight)

by SmileHoney



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula gets the hugs she deserves, Background zukka because I can't not write zukka, F/F, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by Fanart, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jin (Avatar) POV, Jinzula nation rise, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lizzie I adore you, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Post-Canon, The Gaang is there too but only momentarily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is really really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileHoney/pseuds/SmileHoney
Summary: She sometimes wondered if she was boring Azula, but whenever she looked to her side, her face was open and her eyes glittered in a way that she knew meant she was paying close attention.It made something warm that Jin couldn’t give a name other than affection come alive in her heart, and she knew better than to fight it.or,Azula comes to Ba Sing Se to escape the painful memories in the Fire Nation. Jin is drawn to her immediately, and decides not to fight her feelings.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Jin (Avatar), Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	in the lantern's light (choose not to fight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SokkaWithHisHairDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaWithHisHairDown/gifts).



> Once again, I expected to write maybe 2K words. Once again, I did not do that.
> 
> Also, writing this made me fall more in love with Jin and Azula than I already was, so I love this fic v much.
> 
> There are no warnings other than the mild hurt/comfort, when Azula talks about Ozai and her mental health, but I don't believe there's anything graphic. Mostly, it's just overwhelming fluff.
> 
> This is inspired by Lizzie's [beautiful art](https://sokka-with-his-hair-down.tumblr.com/post/633178810989363200/click-for-better-quality-jinzula-nation) that gave me brain rot and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Please check it out and [follow her](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sokka-with-his-hair-down) if you aren't already because she's the best.
> 
> Lizzie, I adore you and your art. I hope you like this <3

Sometimes Jin thought about the Fire Nation boy she went on a date with and wondered what he was up to- if he was happy. She wondered if he knew that she figured out his secret- both secrets, really- or knew that she didn’t care, at least about the fact that kissing girls wasn’t something he enjoyed (she hoped he knew that by contrast, it _was_ something she enjoyed). She did care a little bit about the firebender thing, actually- one day he was there, then the next he was gone and Ba Sing Se had fallen to the Fire Nation. She wasn’t naive. She knew it wasn’t a coincidence. Yet she still wondered if he knew that she thought about him.

It was just silly, childish wondering- she knew the answers to those questions were probably no. She was probably just a blip in his memories, some random girl he’d gone on an awkward date with, and that was fine.

-

When the White Lotus reconquered Ba Sing Se and Mushi- who’s name was actually Iroh, she learned- returned to the Jasmine Dragon, she started working there as a server. It was nice to have something to do , she liked being surrounded by the smell of tea, and Iroh was a nice man, so she was happy.

She still wondered about his nephew, but she never asked him, and he never told her anything.

-

The one year anniversary of the end of the war came and went in a joyful celebration. The Jasmine Dragon’s doors were thrown open wide all day from dawn to dusk and a constant stream of people came through them. Jin was dead on her feet, exhausted from serving cup after cup and pot after pot of tea, and almost cried when the doors swung open just after she had shut them to begin closing.

“I’m sorry, we’re clo-” the words died in her throat when she turned to see a group of people standing awkwardly at the front of the shop. _Not just any old group of people, though_ , she corrected herself, because that boy in the orange robes with blue tattoos was definitely the Avatar. Which meant the short barefoot girl next to him was definitely the earthbending master Toph, the boy clad in blue with a lemur perched on his shoulder was definitely Sokka, the girl decked out in Kyoshi Warrior garb was definitely Suki, and the girl holding the Avatar’s hand was definitely Master Katara. 

But who really drew her attention was the boy at the front of the group. His hair had grown out and he was wearing formal Fire Nation robes with the headpiece of the Fire Lord atop his head, but that scar and those eyes meant he still looked like “-Lee!”

She flung herself on him in a tight hum and laughed. 

The blue boy snorted and elbowed him. “Lee,” he mocked.

The Fire Lord- and wasn’t _that_ a strange thought, that the angry boy she had kissed once was now the Fire Lord- rolled his eyes and brushed him off. “Hey, Jin. It’s good to see you. And I guess you should call me Zuko now.”

“I assume you’re here for Iroh?”

He nodded with a grateful smile at the fact that she wasn’t making a big fuss about seeing him, clearly not realizing she was just biding her time. “Yeah. Is he here?”

“No, he just left to go get something, I’m not quite sure what, but he said he’d be back soon. I can get you all some tea while you wait, though.”

“That would be great, Jin. Thank you,” he said. He paused. “Actually, I think I’d like to do it. Sokka can introduce you to everyone.”

And in a swish of black robes and before she could object, he was sliding on an apron and preparing a pot of tea with skilled hands. Jin just shrugged and turned to the group. Sokka was, she quickly learned, a rambler, and the introductions took about three times longer than they should have. Everyone else looked exasperated, but when Zuko came back and saw him going into great detail explaining how he, Toph, and Suki single handedly defeated the Fire Nation air fleet, he smiled fondly and dropped down into the seat next to him- much closer than was necessary in the empty tea shop. Sokka just smiled back without even pausing his story.

 _Ah,_ Jin thought. _So it was like_ that.

They chatted idly until Iroh came back, and then the entire group stood up and gave him hugs and happy greetings. She didn’t want to be an intruder, so Jin went outside to sit on the patio and watch the sunset over the city. It was a pleasant evening, with a soft breeze and the sky a blazing mix of pink and orange, so she was content to do so. After a while, there were footsteps behind her and then Zuko sat down. He had discarded his headpiece inside and now his hair fell down around his shoulders. 

She took the chance to really study him, evaluating the man in front of him versus the boy she had known. He looked much happier than he ever had before and her heart sang at the observation.

“So, Fire Lord, huh?” she asked him with a nudge.

He chuckled. “Yeah. Tell me about it. I never thought I’d be here, you know?”

“You seem happy though.”

He grinned. “I am.”

“I suppose Sokka has something to do with that?”

He looked at her in surprise. “How’d you know?”

“I always suspected you were gay. Your heart wasn’t really in that kiss, and it wasn’t because it was a first date. Also, I saw you with him. You just seem… lighter, I suppose, when you’re near him. And so does he.”

“Yeah, that was a pretty horrible kiss, wasn’t it?”

She laughed so hard she snorted, which made him double over, laughing even harder. “Yeah, it was,” she agreed through gasping breaths. “That’s okay, though, I won’t hold it against you.”

“So… you don’t mind? That I’m gay?”

She shook her head. “It means there are more girls for me.”

His eyes widened in realization, then he turned back to the sunset and smiled. “That’s good to know,” he said mysteriously.

She didn’t think much of it, just shrugged and looked at the sunset as well. They’d have the conversation they both knew was coming later. At that moment, though, Jin just wanted to sit and watch the sunset with her friend, and let him be a kid for just a little bit.

She didn’t fight it.

-

The next time Zuko came to Ba Sing Se, there was a girl with him. Much like Zuko, she had honey golden eyes and sharp features. Much like Zuko, she had a scowl across her face, though Jin could see something soft lying beneath it. 

And much like Zuko, she was beautiful.

“Hey Jin,” he greeted happily, pointedly ignoring everyone staring at the Fire Lord who was standing in a simple Ba Sing Se tea shop as if he was just another customer. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too!” She meant it- they’d been communicating via letter, but it wasn’t quite the same as having him here in front of her. “And hello to your companion, too.”

The girl’s demeanor didn’t change, but she gave a small bow. “Hello. I’m Princess Azula. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” There was slight venom behind the words, as if they had personally offended her, but Jin chose to ignore it.

“Hi Azula, I’m Jin. Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon.”

“Is Uncle around?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, he’s in the back.” 

Zuko nodded and turned to Azula. Firmly, he told her, “Stay here. I’m going to go get Uncle.”

She just rolled her eyes and shifted her weight so that it was resting on one foot. “Yeah, whatever.”

He left, and in an event that was becoming increasingly common, Jin was left with yet another angry Fire Nation royal. _Time to get to work then_. “So, is this your first time in Ba Sing Se?” she asked as she began to move around behind the counter and clean off the dirty tea cups.

“No.” The response was short, gruff, and so reminiscent of Zuko’s responses on their date that Jin had to stifle a laugh.

“Oh, that’s nice! When were you here last? A lot has changed recently.”

Azula fixed her piercing eyes on her. “I was the one who conquered Ba Sing Se.”

Jin… Well, she didn’t quite know what to say to that. She had always thought it was Zuko, had struggled with herself over if she should forgive him or not, but apparently the beautiful girl in front of her was the one to blame. “Oh,” she said with uncertainty. “Uh, welcome back?”

Azula, to both Jin’s surprise and her own (if the widening of her eyes was anything to go by), laughed. She relaxed infinitesimally, though, and her guarded expression dropped. Now that she had softened up, she was even more beautiful than she was before. “Um, yeah, I guess so. Don’t worry, though, I’m not here to take it over again.”

Jin chuckled. “I figured as much, considering Zuko is escorting you.”

“Ugh, he’s such a goody two shoes.”

“Hm, that’s true. Even when he was trying to be all dark and brooding he was still a rule follower.”

“Excuse me, no I was not! I firebent when I wasn’t supposed to! That wasn’t following the rules,” the boy in question defended himself in indignation as he emerged from the back with Iroh in tow just in time to hear her words.

“Whatever you say, Zuko,” his uncle patted his back comfortingly. “Azula, my dear, you’re looking well.”

Azula was suddenly back to being guarded as she stood up straight under her uncle’s gaze. Jin silently mourned the loss of her relaxed posture and open expression. “Thank you, Uncle. It is wonderful to see you.”

He waved a hand and came closer to her. “You don’t need to be so formal with me, Azula. I’m not your father.” She didn’t say anything or move, and he sighed. “I’d like to hug you, but only if it’s okay with you. What do you think?”

She was clearly torn, waging a battle inside her mind, but she relaxed again and sighed. “A hug would be… nice,” she admitted painstakingly.

Uncle’s smile blinded Jin and he wrapped the princess up in a warm hug. Jin couldn’t help but smile at the soft expression on Azula’s face, and when she looked at Zuko he was wiping tears from his eyes in a discreet way. 

Zuko moved to stand next to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Azula’s going to be staying with Uncle and helping out in the tea shop for a while. Maybe you could help her adjust to life here?”

Jin nodded, gaze fixed on her face. “Yeah. I can do that,” she murmured.

-

Having Azula around the shop definitely changed things. She didn’t have much patience for people, which Jin couldn’t say she was surprised by, but she shared Iroh’s talent for making tea, so they quickly reached a smooth system. Jin did all of the customer interactions, while Azula made all the tea. Iroh often floated around, chatting with their customers and helping Azula out.

They had a similar kind of camaraderie with each other even outside of work; it was a simple understanding where Azula accompanied Jin everywhere she went while Jin agreed not to ask about her past, but it worked for them. 

She’d made the mistake once of asking about Azula’s father shortly after she arrived, and the girl’s hands had burst into blue flames.

She hadn’t seen Azula for two days after that, but when she finally came back to the tea shop, she had apologized for her outburst.

Jin had touched her arm gently, a motion that made her eyes widen with surprise, and had apologized for bringing it up. 

After that, the understanding was born.

It was nice, actually, getting to walk along Ba Sing Se with Azula by her side. The girl didn’t speak much, so Jin filled the silence with stories about the city or her childhood. She sometimes wondered if she was boring Azula, but whenever she looked to her side, her face was open and her eyes glittered in a way that she knew meant she was paying close attention.

It made something warm that Jin couldn’t give a name other than affection come alive in her heart, and she knew better than to fight it.

-

Slowly, so painstakingly slowly, Azula began to open up. She never spoke about her father, but when Jin shared a story about one of her four brothers, Azula would share a story about Zuko. When Jin asked about bending, Azula conjured a little blue flame in her palm and answered her in hushed whispers. When Jin gave her a cup of tea, Azula gave her hand an appreciative squeeze (Jin treasured that memory- it made her feel alive, as if with that simple touch, Azula had poured fire into her veins). When Jin sat on the porch to watch the sunset after closing, Azula sat next to her with their arms and knees pressed together.

That warm feeling of affection grew into what Jin knew was endearment.

She still didn’t fight it.

-

_Dear Jin,_

_I hope you’re doing well and that things in the tea shop are going well. I received a letter from Azula a few days ago. I haven’t received anything from her since she first arrived and I’ve been so busy with my duties as Fire Lord that I haven’t been able to come visit, either, so it’s been a long time since I talked to her. I didn’t realize how much I missed her until I got it. She told me you encouraged her to write it, so I just wanted to thank you for doing so. She told me about what you’ve been doing together, and it sounds like you two are getting pretty close… She says you are close friends, but I can’t help but wonder if perhaps there’s something more between you..._

_Anyways, things here are going well. I’m busy and it’s not always easy work, but it feels good to know that the things I’m doing are actually people. Paying reparations and taking care of the colonies are going well- it’s actually been the curriculum reform that’s been the most challenging. The advisors are mostly old, stuffy people trapped in our archaic ways, so it’s been a long, difficult struggle to try and get them to agree to change Fire Nation education to include all the atrocities my nation has committed. I think I’m making headway though, mostly thanks to Sokka’s tireless work as an ambassador. He’s been a huge help- he’s much more eloquent than I am, and better at reading people, so he’s been working to convince them to approve it. He’s also been helping me improve my people skills. Surprisingly, I think it's working._

_Well, I should probably get back to work now. I just wanted to reach out and say thank you again. Hopefully Sokka and I can take a short vacation soon and come visit you all._ _Maybe we could even go on a double date?_ _I’m glad to hear Azula isn’t giving you too much trouble, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_A tired Fire Lord who misses his friend_

Jin read the letter from Zuko and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she fell back onto the bed with the letter clutched to her chest and her thoughts racing. Azula not only listened to her advice to write to her brother, but she talked about her. She apparently talked about her a lot, or at least enough that Zuko thought they had something going on between them. Azula talked about her enough in a way that made Zuko think they could go on a double date.

Jin was grateful she was at home alone so that she could squeal in happiness without judgement or prying eyes.

-

After that letter, things between them changed. As if a thread had been cut, the air between them had become charged and thick with tension. They found themselves in silence more often, gazes flickering from eyes to lips to eyes again. When they watched the sunset, Azula laid her head on Jin’s shoulder. When they walked the streets during the day, their hands brushed against each other.

Jin longed to just take her hand, but she never did, and neither did Azula.

They were both waiting for something, but what that something was, Jin couldn’t say.

-

Jin walked into the Jasmine Dragon on what she knew was Azula’s birthday with a wide smile, though it fell quickly when she took in the scene in front of her.

One of the tables had been smashed to pieces and there were scorch marks in a few places on the walls. Azula was curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing, and Iroh was kneeling down next to her, whispering reassuringly as he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. A crumpled piece of parchment lay on the floor by her hand.

Her heart breaking, Jin set the fruit tarts she had brought Azula down on one of the unsmashed tables and crouched down on the other side of her. 

“Azula? It’s Jin. I’m going to touch you now, okay?” Azula didn’t react, so she reached out tentatively and placed her hand on her arm. She tensed, just for a moment, then relaxed. Jin smiled softly. “Good, that was good. It’s okay, Azula. I’m here.”

Uncle caught her gaze and she nodded, letting him know that she could handle this. He dipped his head in thanks, then stood and left the building. They were alone now, and she said, “It’s just me now, Azula. You can let it all out.”

The words must have registered with Azula, because she just cried harder. As she let it out, Jin did the only thing she could think of, and spoke. 

She told her about the children she had seen playing in the street on her way here, how the woman who made the fruit tarts had given them to her for free when she found out it was Azula’s birthday, and how the sunrise that morning had looked like spun sugar. She told her about how her youngest brother had taken his first steps a few days ago, about how her father had gotten a promotion and was taking her mother on a fancy date to celebrate. She told her the simplest things she could think of that would keep her voice gentle and soothing, and let her cry.

Even once she stopped, she kept speaking. 

Eventually, when she was just finishing her story about seeing two baby fire ferrets playing in the park, Azula brushed her hair away from her face and looked at Jin. Her eyelashes glimmered with tears, her eyes were dark and bloodshot, and her cheeks were red and blotchy, but the small smile on her face at the story was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

“How are you doing?” She longed to reach out and smooth her hair back, but resisted.

Azula sighed and admitted, “I’m still not great, but I’m okay now.” She paused, then added, “I’m okay because of you. Thank you, Jin.”

“Of course, Azula. I don’t mind. Do you… want to talk about it?”

Azula looked away, thinking. Jin held her breath- she had opened up to her more about some of the more traumatic things she had been through, including the fact that she was staying with her Uncle in Ba Sing Se to care for her mental health- but there was still a lot she didn’t enjoy talking about, like her father, so she prepared herself for the answer to be no. Instead, though, Azula said firmly, “Yes. I think I do.”

Jin nodded, then moved so that she was seated in a lotus position across from her. Azula copied her, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

“When we were young, my father pitted Zuzu and I against each other. He made life a competition in which I was always expected to be in first, and it twisted me into a horrible person. I was horrible to my friends and to my brother- I used fear to manipulate them and make them do what I wanted. Eventually, they betrayed me. I had it coming, but…” she gave a bleak laugh. “It hurt, I just couldn’t admit it. When my father told me he’d be leaving me behind to become Fire Lord while he conquered the world, I broke. It hurt me, knowing that I couldn’t trust anyone, even my father, my friends, my brother… myself. When Zuko came back, I challenged him to an Agnia Kai… I lost. All I could think was that I had become just like my brother- a failure in the eyes of my father, and I had paid the price. My mind shattered.

Instead of sending me to prison, though- despite every awful thing I had done- Zuko sent me to a hospital. I spent a year there, recovering, but it was hard in the Fire Nation. Everything I saw reminded me of my father, so my brother suggested I come here, to live with Uncle. He said Uncle was able to help him at his weakest point, so he thought maybe he could help me, too. And it has been. And so have you,” she said shyly. Jin reached out and squeezed her hands reassuringly. “But today… Somehow my father sent me a letter and I broke again. I’ve become used to just getting to live my life. I don’t have to be perfect here- no one expects it of me, no one compares me to my brother. It’s been peaceful and I’ve been happy, so seeing his letter...”

“It brought all of that back,” Jin finished.

She nodded. She tilted her head in the direction of the letter and said, “I don’t want to touch it again. I’m done with him. You can read it, if you want, but after that will you get rid of it?”

Jin’s lips parted at Azula’s words and she picked it up. She looked down at it, that wrinkled and discarded piece of parchment that represented every vulnerable part of Azula. Months ago, she wouldn’t have even divulged what was bothering her. Today, though, she hadn’t just told Jin what had hurt her- she was offering it to her without second thought. She shook her head and stood, went to the waste bin, and tore it to shreds. The tiny pieces drifted to the bottom of the bin and she sighed in relief. “Much better.”

Azula had gotten to her feet too, a surprised look on her face. “You didn’t read it?”

“No. You told me everything I needed to know.”

“I’d like to hug you now, Jin.”

She simply opened her arms in response and Azula crumpled into them. The places where they were touching were warm and she smelled like lavender, and she decided then, wrapped around Azula, that tonight was the night she’d tell her how she felt.

When Azula pulled away, Jin held out her hand. “Come on. I want to take you somewhere.” She laughed slightly at the perplexed look on Azula’s face. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she responded so softly that she barely heard it.

“Take my hand,” Jin said back, just as soft.

Azula placed her hand in her own delicately, and without hesitation Jin started walking, dragging her behind her she was moving so quickly.

“Jin, where are we going? Slow down!”

“I want to show you something! We’re almost there, I promise.” They rounded the corner after a few more blocks, and Jin stopped so suddenly that Azula crashed into her back. “Look,” she said. 

She had led them to a courtyard, much like the one that she took Zuko too, but the fountain here was a much grander structure that had been sculpted out of beautiful white marble and gold. The water flowed freely, and the lanterns were on the fountain instead of scattered around the courtyard. They were out again, but this time Jin had been counting on it.

“It’s beautiful,” Azula smiled, looking around.

“It’s even prettier when the lanterns are lit.”

“I think I can take care of it,” the other girl smirked. She raised her hand, and streaks of blue fire flowed out of her fingers, lighting the lanterns easily. Once all of them were lit, the courtyard glowed and Jin sighed.

She slipped an arm around Azula’s waist tentatively. When she didn’t flinch or even tense up, but instead sighed and wrapped her own arm around JIn’s waist, she leaned her head against her shoulder. “Beautiful.”

They both knew she wasn’t talking about the lanterns.

After a while, Azula pulled away. Jin mourned the loss of contact, but it was quelled quickly when she stepped in front of her. She brushed a single pointer finger under her chin so that Jin was looking up at her. Their eyes locked and they simply stayed there for a moment, letting the tension between them build until it crackled, like the lightning Azula once wielded, and boke. 

In perfect unison, they both moved forward, and their lips connected in a gentle kiss. It was soft and sweet and exactly what they had both been waiting for, and when they parted Azula pressed her forehead against Jin’s.

The endearment in Jin’s heart roared into love.

She chose not to fight it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos/comments/checking out my [tumblr](https://zukosadragon-ace.tumblr.com/)! (@zukosadragon-ace)
> 
> <3


End file.
